gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lazy Susan
|image = S1e6 lazy susan.png |first = Tourist Trapped |last = The Last Mabelcorn (no lines) |voice = Jennifer Coolidge |inspiration = |fullname = Susan Wentworth |alias = Lazy Susan |birthday = |occupation = Waitress at Greasy's Diner |alliance = |goal = |home = Wentworth residence, Gravity Falls, Oregon |family = |pets = Donald, Sandy, and Mr. Cat Face |friends = Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Stan Pines (love interest), Tyler Cutebiker |minions = |enemies = |likes = Her cats Fishing Fixing things |dislikes = |powers = |weapons = |quote = "He might even be behind me right now! Let me see. Whoa, whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" |signature = }} "Lazy" Susan Wentworth is a dimwitted, sluggish woman who works as a waitress at Greasy's Diner. She is known for her lazy eye and love of cats, and was in a brief relationship with Stan. History Season 1 Lazy Susan is first seen writing down an order at Greasy's Diner in "Tourist Trapped," while Norman breaks the glass of the door to open it for Mabel. In "The Legend of the Gobblewonker," she is seen "fishing" at Lake Gravity Falls on the Opening Day of Fishing Season, holding out a frying pan alongside with her fishing rod, and calling for the fish to jump in. The day before Grunkle Stan, Mabel, and Dipper go to eat at Greasy's Dinner for breakfast in "Dipper vs. Manliness," she was hit by a bus. However, she seems fine and is able to work as usual. The following day, Grunkle Stan is shown to have a crush on her, so Mabel tries to spark their romance and offers Stan some help. Later in the episode when Mabel brings Stan to the diner, Lazy Susan actually laughs at one of his jokes, then gives Stan her phone number and a piece of pie on the house. However, during the episode's end credits, we can hear Lazy Susan leaving Stan a message asking him to call her back, and he starts getting annoyed, possibly meaning that he no longer has a crush on her. She is quite upset when one of her cats, Mr. Cat-Face, refuses to greet Stan over the telephone. In "Irrational Treasure," Lazy Susan is seen riding in a horse wagon with Tate McGucket during Pioneer Day. In "Little Dipper," she is seen sitting on a bench at the bus stop with Gideon Gleeful. She attempts to make friendly conversation with him, but is quickly freaked out by Gideon's rant about annihilating his arch-enemy's entire family, and gets on the bus when it comes, even though it is not the one she wants to catch. In "Summerween," she appears dressed as a big ball of yarn with her cats climbing over it, giving huge amounts of candy to Trick-or-Treaters. She only gives one piece of candy each to Mabel, Soos, Candy Chiu, and Grenda, because Dipper was not wearing a costume. In "Dreamscaperers," one of Grunkle Stan's memories is Lazy Susan having a date with him. During the date Stan points out that her "eye is weird". Soon after he realizes that he made a mistake going on a date with her in the first place. Consequently, Stan makes up a non-specific excuse and flees from his date with Lazy Susan. Lazy Susan makes another appearance in "Gideon Rises." She is seen at the Grand Closing of the Mystery Shack, openly complementing on how Gideon's psychic ability was able to discover the secret ingredient to her coffee omelette. Far later in the episode she is seen at the Gideon-bot's crash site with other citizens of Gravity Falls, where Stan exposes Gideon as a fraud. Shorts She makes another appearance in "The Hide-Behind," when Dipper is interviewing local Gravity Falls residents about the mysterious sightings of the creature from lumberjack legends. In "TV Shorts 2," she appears as a guest on "Why You Ackin' So Cray-Cray?," alongside her cats, whom she has dressed up in little clothes. Season 2 In "Scary-oke," she attends the "Mystery Shack is Back" party, bringing a pie with her. In the "Little Gift Shop of Horrors" segment, Hands Off, Lazy Susan is seen running a booth at the Gravity Falls Swap Meet, selling baby parts. She later runs away screaming after seeing Grunkle Stan's new hands, which were made by Mabel. In "Society of the Blind Eye," she witnesses the gnomes trying to take her pie on her way home from work. Just as she tries to phone in to report what she saw, the Blind Eye Society sneaks up from behind and kidnaps her. They later erase her memory of the creatures she had seen. In "The Love God," while at the diner, she watches the result of Mabel's matchmaking of Robbie and Tambry. In "Northwest Mansion Mystery," she is seen attending the party at Northwest Manor after Pacifica lets in the common folk. In "Not What He Seems," she appears during the second gravity anomaly with Tyler, calling it a "baby earthquake." She was also seen buying a few Chipackerz, showing she might be addicted to them. In "A Tale of Two Stans," she attended the first tour given by Stan Pines of his brother's house. Getting a shock from a piece of scientific equipment is what caused her lazy eye. In "Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons," she is seen on TV, talking about the recent gravity anomalies. She says she should make Pineapple Upside Down cake (or rather, rightside up), because the diner is upside down. In "The Stanchurian Candidate," she serves Stan a stack of pancakes during his run for mayor, telling him they're "on the house." Personality Lazy Susan is good-natured and has a rather odd sense of humor. She enjoys fixing things, although she is untalented at doing so. She loves cats and owns at least three, named Donald, Sandy, and Mr. Cat Face. She is extremely codependent in her love life, as exhibited by her incessant calls to Grunkle Stan in their short-lived relationship. Lazy Susan is also rather oblivious, shown by her not knowing what type of Summerween outfits Dipper, Mabel, Candy, Grenda, and Soos were wearing. Appearance Lazy Susan wears light blue eye shadow and has her lazy eye closed unless she manually lifts it with her fingers. She also wears pinkish mauve lipstick and has been said to wear mascara. She has gray hair in a beehive hairstyle, a grayish rose dress, and a white apron around her waist with a brown stain that looks like coffee. She has a hint of a double-chin. Her fingernails are long and are usually painted red. Her nails are painted blue in "Tourist Trapped" and "Summerween." Sightings Quotes Trivia *Her name is a reference to a rotating tray by the same name. **In "The Hide-Behind," she proves this even more when she continually spins around in a circle. *Her phone number is 555-0155. *In "Dipper vs. Manliness," Lazy Susan left at least 36 messages on Stan's home phone. *She loves cats, and has 3, Donald, Sandy, and Mr. Cat Face. *The secret ingredient to her coffee omelette is coffee. *She smells like onions. *She seems to have ptosis. **In "A Tale of Two Stans," it is revealed that she obtained this condition when she got zapped in the eye, during the first tour of the Mystery Shack. *Her eccentric personality may be a side-effect of the Memory erasing gun, which is proven to cause brain damage under prolonged exposure. Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Minor characters Category:Shorts characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Adults Category:Females